Iris
by Ame Darknight
Summary: Songfic. Z&A. Zel decide que es hora de separarse del grupo y quiere hacerlo sin despedidas.


Iris  
Goo Goo Dolls

Bueno, éste es mi primer songfic y está inspirando (de nuevo ^^;;) en el final de Try... en Ameria y Zel (¡Jo!, ¿Yo?, ¡¿Escribir algo sobre ésos 2?!... debí haber estado desvariando *gota*). La canción, como ya se habrán dado cuenta (^^;;) es Iris de los Goo Goo Dolls y es el track #11 del CD "Dizzy Up The Girl". También está en el soundtrack de "City Of Angels" y es el track #7.

Está amaneciendo, Zel despierta y ve a su alrededor el bosque, lo que queda de una fogata y a sus tres amigos que aún duermen.

Entonces recuerda cómo todo el día anterior había estado evadiendo a Ameria, pues el día de hoy se despedirían. No sabía cómo enfrentar la situación, ni cómo explicarle que no quería acompañarla pues creía que lo mejor para ambos sería que él encontrara su cura primero.

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

Mira a su lado, donde está ella aún dormida. La observa con dulzura, como jamás miraría a nada ni a nadie más; la cobija con su manta. Luego acaricia suavemente su frente revolviendo un poco su cabello y teniendo cuidado de no despertarla. Tal vez sea la última vez que pueda sentirla.

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

Mientras la está mirando así, miles de recuerdos invaden su mente: Cuando se conocieron, cuando ella trató de salvar su vida en la pelea contra Kopii Rezo, cuando el la salvó de un ataque de Gaarv quedando gravemente herido, aquellas veces que se reencontraron, todos los buenos y malos momentos que habían compartido el uno junto al otro...  
...Y cómo ahora debían despedirse...

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

Entonces se pone de pie, toma su espada y el resto de sus pertenencias. Da una última mirada a sus amigos... a ella y comienza a alejarse perdiéndose entre los árboles al tiempo que lucha contra una lágrima que quiere escapar.

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of thruth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

En ése momento siente como alguien se abraza a él por detrás y voltea un poco para encontrarse con Ameria que lo detiene con los ojos cerrados. Entonces Zel se da la vuelta y la abraza a ella también, olvidándose de todo por un momento.

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

Zel la separa suavemente tomándola por los hombros y se queda mirando esos enormes ojos azules llenos de lágrimas. Susu ojos también están húmedos.

-Zelgadiss-san... ¿Por qué... te ibas a marchar sin despedirte?...-

-Quería hacerlo más fácil para todos Ameria.-

Las mejillas de la chica comienzan a bañarse en lágrimas.

-Disculpa... que no me quede contigo, pero primero debo hallar mi cura.-

Ameria baja la cabeza, aprieta los puños y se muerde el labio en señal de impotencia. Zel no sabe qué hacer o decir.

-Prométeme algo...- Dice ella rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Si?.-

-Prométeme que regresarás un día, para devolverme ésto.- Dice al tiempo que se quita el brazalete y se lo entrega al quimera, aún con la cabeza baja.

Zel toma el brazalete, lo coloca en su cantimplora y con la mano levanta tiernamente la cara de Ameria.

-Te lo prometo Ameria, te lo prometo...-

Entonces Ameria se vuelve a abrazar a él , hundiéndose en su pecho, ahogando su llanto . Se aferra fuertemente a Zelgadiss, como si con ésto pudiera conseguir mantenerlo más tiempo a su lado. Zel devuelve el abrazo cerrando los ojos para conservar el momento en su memoria. Entonces Ameria levanta la mirada para verlo, a él la mira también.

-Te amo Zel...- Dice ella casi en un suspiro.

-Yo también te amo Ameria...- Responde él en voz baja.

Y tomando su cara entre sus manos, se agacha un poco para besarla.  
Se dan un beso largo... intenso... apasionado... desesperado... pero al mismo tiempo dulce... tierno... suave... un beso que expresa más de lo que las palabras podrían decir.  
Él acaricia su espalda con una mano, con la otra su cabello. Ella se mantiene abrazada a su cuello.

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

Él se vuelve a separar silenciosamente de ella, y antes de dar tiempo a que la princesa reaccione se da la vuelta y comienza a correr lo más fuerte que puede.  
-¡Zel!.- Alcanza a escuchar que le grita ella.  
Pero corre más rápido... más fuerte.

I just want you to know who I am...

Para no dar oportunidad a que ella lo alcance.

I just want you to know who I am...

Para no dar oportunidad a que alguien vea sus lágrimas.

I just want you to know who I am...

Para no dar oportunidad a qué él mismo dé marcha atrás.

Bueno, ¿De dónde salió todo ésto?. ¡No tengo ni la menor idea ^__^!. Yo sólo estaba buscando una canción para hacer un songfic de lo que se me ocurriera. No quería hacer ésta porque ya la han utilizado mucho (prácticamente el el "tema oficial" de Zel -.-;;)... pero la estaba escuchando y simplemente se me vinieron las imágenes a la mente (¡¡Y todo ésto a la 1:00 AM de un Domingo!! *gota*).  
Es verdad que a él la canción le queda perfectamente, pero ¡Hey!, si es una canción de amor se necesita un momento romántico ne?.  
También se darán cuenta de que es una vil variación de los hechos de mi fic... lo siento, pero adoro imaginar que ésa es la razón por la cual Zel-kun lleva el brazalete de Ameria ^-^.   
Y aprovecho de paso para hacer un pequeño "homenaje" a los Goo Goo Dolls que son una de mis bandas favoritas (¡Yay!, ¡John Rzeznik ^0^!, *drooooooooool*).  


Principal


End file.
